Eu sempre te amei
by Alicia Darcy
Summary: "Eu te amo Sammy, desde sempre". Dean descobre o segredo de seu irmão e vê em sua descoberta, a oportunidade de viver um verdadeiro amor.


Ofereço essa fic a Ivys por causa do carinho que ela sente por esse maravilhoso personagem. E também a todos aqueles que leram e comentaram a minha fic Sweet August. Eu amei!

Eu sempre te amei

Adentrara o quarto de motel às pressas carregando seu irmão inconsciente nos braços. Dean havia perdido muito sangue. Sam não saberia dizer ao certo, se isso implicaria em algum dano maior ao loiro. Procurava não pensar sobre isso, não queria alimentar ainda mais o medo de perdê-lo.

Voltou rapidamente ao Impala, pegou as duas mochilas e o trancou, fechando em seguida a porta do motel ao adentrá-lo novamente.

Dean não esboçava nenhuma reação desde que foi ferido. Seu irmão aproximou-se e devagar, retirou a jaqueta, a blusa e a camiseta branca, depois as meias e tênis, deixando-o apenas com o jeans. Em seguida abriu o kit de primeiros socorros, pegando de dentro um pano limpo, o encharcando com álcool.

Ele tinha um corte no lado esquerdo de suas costelas no sentido vertical. Sam olhou o ferimento e suspirou aliviado quando constatou sua profundidade. Passou o pano limpando-o e pressionou o local para estancar o sangue. Estava nervoso. Suas mãos têmulas, denunciavam seu estado de espírito. Não aguentaria perder o seu irmão, não poderia. Vê-lo naquele estado o despedaçava. Sabia que a vida de caçador era difícil e ambos tinham noção dos riscos que corriam, mas mesmo assim nunca aceitou a ideia de perder o primogênito Winchester.

Afastou o pano. O sangue havia estancado. Pegou uma agulha nova e fio de nylon fazendo pontos em com cuidado. Vez e outra jogava um pouco de álcool para não infeccionar o local e continuava o curativo.

Enquanto cuidava de Dean, lembrava-se da emboscada que levaram ambos a quase serem mortos e não pode deixar de agradecer mentalmente sua temporada no inferno porque havia voltado mais astuto e melhor caçador. Isso o ajudou a salvar suas vidas.

**Flash back on...**

- Bob, não estou vendo demônio nenhum aqui. – Comentou o caçula.

- Acreditem em mim garotos. Ele está aqui. – Falou o velho caçador.

Sammy, bob, fomos atraídos para uma armadilha. Provavelmente quem ligou não foi o Ruffus. – Dean instintivamente aproximou-se do irmão no intuito de protegê-lo, mas não esperava que o perigo estivesse mais perto do que imaginava.

- Vocês estão mais descuidados Winchesters! – Vociferou o demônio no corpo de Bob.

Ambos não tiveram tempo de esboçar alguma reação. O velho amigo, possuído, arremessou-os contra a parede lateral do antigo depósito de bebidas e retirou da bainha um punhal de prata. Caminhou até eles devagar, parando em frente a Dean. Seus olhos vermelhos encararam as íris verdes do outro. Sorrindo com desprezo, desceu lentamente a ponta do punhal no lado direito das costelas do loiro, ainda sem intenção de realmente matá-lo. O caçador soltou um urro de dor e sentiu o sangue umedecer suas roupas.

Sam tentava se soltar da pressão exercida em seu corpo, mas não conseguia. Lembrou do ritual de exorcismo que decorara a alguns anos e começou a recitá-lo. A entidade demoníaca não conseguiu conter a voz do jovem e perdeu a concentração por alguns instantes, deixando os irmãos livres e soltando o punhal. O rapaz em um gesto rápido, pulou sobre o demônio que não conseguiu livrar-se preso pelos pulsos. O jovem aproveitou o momento, usou sua faca e afundou-a no braço de Bob, expulsando a entidade do corpo do amigo.

**Flash back off...**

Após o curativo, Sammuel cobriu o corpo do irmão com o lençol, Abriu as janelas do quarto e cobrindo-as com a cortina fina, deixando o lugar arejado para ambos. De repente, seu celular tocou e do outro lado da linha, Bob perguntava sobre a recuperação de Dean, sendo tranqüilizado por ele.

O garoto deitou na cama e olhou para seu irmão com carinho. Lembrou do ano que passou afastado dele quando caira na gaiola de Lúcifer, retornando tempos depois, mas sem procurá-lo. Não lembrava de um só dia em que não tinha o pensamento e o coração voltados para Dean. Pertencia ao irmão. Ele estava marcado em sua alma e em seu sangue, mas guardaria seu amor não-fraternal somente para si e carregaria esse segredo como fazia desde os quatro anos, quando o loiro tornou-se seu herói, sua referência e seu amor proibido. Com essas lembranças adormeceu, mergulhando em um mundo de sonhos no qual poderia amar e ser amado por aquele a quem pertencia.

Acordou sentindo o vento frio arrepiar-lhe a pele. Espreguiçou-se lentamente e passou as duas mãos pelo rosto para afugentar o sono.

O quarto estava escuro.. Era noite. Levantou-se devagar, tateando os móveis e buscou o interruptor próximo a porta, acendendo a luz em seguida. Desorientado, olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. Eram nove da noite. Assustou-se com o fato de seu irmão ainda dormir, foi até ele pondo um termômetro em seus lábios e medindo a sua pulsação. Estava com quarenta graus de febre, mas sua pulsação era normal. Mesmo assim, ligou para Bob com desespero na voz explicando a situação do outro. O velho caçador indicou o medicamento a ser dado. Sam buscou mais uma vez a caixinha de primeiros socorros e agiu conforme a indicação que o amigo lhe dera.

O garoto não conseguia se acalmar. O choro antes preso caia livre pelo medo que o consumia. Perdido em suas lágrimas, deitou ao lado do mais velho e o abraçou forte como se com aquele gesto pudesse afugentar a morte que demonstrava interesse em arrancar-lhe o seu tesouro mais precioso. Aproximou seus lábios da orelha direita do irmão e em uma confissão aflita, revelou o seu segredo mais bem guardado na ânsia de afastar o vazio que se instalou em sua alma.

- Tenho medo que você não sobreviva e não saiba do que guardo há anos comigo. – Falava em meio ao choro.

- Eu te amo. E esse sentimento eu carrego desde que éramos crianças.

- Perdoe-me por não ter sido o irmão que você merecia ter, mas eu quero que saiba e nunca esqueça que eu te amo e se possível perdoe-me por ser covarde o bastante para tê-lo afastado de mim, fugindo do que eu sempre senti.

Soluçava entre as lágrimas, não conseguia dizer mais uma palavra. Acreditava ser uma despedida. Desolado e sozinho, seguiria a vida de caçador porque não permitiria alguém ocupar o lugar do seu amado. Houve noites com sexo, casos banais, mas somente uma pessoa possuía o seu amor e ele partiria levando-o consigo.

Exausto por tanto chorar, o jovem adormeceu e não percebeu que o irmão abrira os olhos há minutos atrás e escutava as suas palavras com atenção.

Sentiu algo pontudo perfurando o seu braço e sabia que tinha tomado uma injeção. A mais ou menos uma hora, Dean Winchester acordara, mas sem forças, preferiu ficar quieto para ajudar na recuperação de seu corpo.

Percebeu quando o caçula acordou, pois ouviu seus movimentos pelo quarto. Escutou quando Sam falava ao telefone com Bob e se odiou, julgou-se um fraco porque sua inércia causara sofrimento em seu irmãozinho. Ouviu-o chorar. Sentiu quando após aplicar-lhe o remédio, ele deitou ao seu lado e o abraçou apertado. Mas seu coração pulsou mais forte, quando ouviu a sua declaração, despedindo-se dele.

Então era isso? Seu Sammy o amava da mesma maneira que ele?

Era a realização de um sonho antigo. Amava o garoto, desde que soube de sua existência ainda no ventre de sua mãe e após seu nascimento, tornou-se o seu responsável, principalmente quando Mary morreu, pois seu amado era um bebê de seis meses.

Precisavam conversar. Ansiava dizer que ele não estava sozinho com esse sentimento, confortá-lo e arrancar de sua alma a solidão que certamente cresceu por sua estadia no inferno, após a queda no abismo com o arcanjo Miguel. Esperaria pacientemente o outro acordar. Esperaria por Sam pelo tempo que fosse preciso.

Eram dez e quarenta e cinco da noite, quando o jovem Winchester despertou. Dean vestia uma camiseta azul e estava em pé em frente a janela, observando a lua alta no céu. Vendo a cena, o garoto imaginou que estava sonhando com o paraíso. Mexeu-se na cama e encostou suas costas na cabeceira. O mais velho percebeu a movimentação, olhou para ele e sorriu. Sammuel devolveu o sorriso, vendo seu irmão caminhar de encontro a si. Olharam-se com intensidade, carinho e amor.

- Estou sonhando, não estou? – Perguntou sorridente, pois não acreditava que fosse realidade.

- Sonhos podem se realizar Sammy. Foi a resposta do mais velho, antes de deslizar sua mão pelo rosto do outro, fazendo carinho.

- Eu ouvi sua confissão, senti você abraçado a mim. Estava acordado, mas sem forças para me mexer.

O Winchester mais novo baixou o rosto, visivelmente envergonhado. E agora, como seria? O que Dean faria a respeito? Suas indagações aumentaram, quando sentiu o mais velho segurar seu queixo e erguer seu rosto olhando-o nos olhos. Sorriu mostrando as belas covinhas com a declaração proferida:

- Eu te amo desde sempre e mesmo antes de você nascer, eu já te pertencia. Deixe-me amá-lo. É tudo o que eu te peço.

- O moreno não respondeu. Inclinou o rosto em direção ao outro e iniciou um beijo tímido. O loiro correspondeu abrindo levemente seus lábios para aprofundá-lo. Encostou seu corpo ao do outro e lentamente o deitou na cama, os dois ainda aos beijos.

Separam os lábios, mas mantiveram contato visual. Ambos deslizavam as mãos pelos cabelos em um afago cúmplice, curtindo o momento de entrega sem pressa. O mais velho desabotoou a camisa do irmão sutilmente e a retirou, distribuiu beijos suaves em seu pescoço descendo seus pelo seu peitoral forte e desnudo, fazendo-o suspirar e gemer baixo devido o contato entre peles.

O caçula também retirou a camiseta do irmão, sendo ajudado por ele. Estavam conhecendo seus corpos, procurando descobrir o que agradava o outro por meio de mãos afoitas que trilhavam um caminho sem pecado e sem volta. Sim, não era pecado amar de verdade. As convenções sociais que fossem à merda, se o seu Sammy estava onde deveria estar: em seus braços. Pensava Dean enquanto seus dedos desabotoavam a calça do outro a retirando junto com a boxer. O jovem estava como o loiro queria, entregue ao seu deleite. Possuiria seu corpo e selaria suas almas em definitivo quando o ato de amor se consumasse.

Sam não se fez de rogado. Despiu o seu irmão porque as roupas que ele usava eram um empecilho ao prazer. Ambos nus e entregues, roçavam suas ereções e gemidos de prazer ecoavam pelo quarto, elevando a temperatura do ambiente, atiçando a paixão.

Dean levantou-se sorrateiramente e ergueu as pernas do seu irmão, expondo a sua entrada. Retirou de dentro do criado mudo, um pequeno vidro de lubrificante lambuzando três de seus dedos. O mais velho notou a respiração ofegante do amado e falou sussurrando ao seu ouvido:

_- Eu te amo! Confie em mim. Vou te fazer meu para sempre._

Iniciou um beijo calmo e introduziu um dedo devagar, ouvindo o outro gemer alto . Beijava com a mesma intensidade dos movimentos de vai e vem. Quando o irmão estava relaxado, introduziu o segundo dedo com o mesmo cuidado e em seguida o terceiro. Sam gemia sentindo prazer e movimentava-se buscando sentir mais contato. Mas Dean não apressaria as coisas. Era uma noite especial, Sammy era especial.

Depois de retirar os três dedos, lubrificou seu membro, envolveu o irmão em seus braços e penetrou-o devagar, sentindo-o circular os braços em suas costa, cravando as unhas. Ambos gemiam alto com a sensação indescritível.

_- Você é a realização de um sonho. Dedicarei minha vida a te fazer feliz. Não imagina o quanto sonhei com essa nossa entrega._

Aumentou os movimentos. Observou a expressão de êxtase do agora amante: Olhos fechados, face corada e a boca aberta pronunciando seu nome e declarações apaixonadas.

_- Dean...Eu te amo. Ah! Dean..._

Com movimentos erráticos, ambos chegaram ao ápice. Dean desabou sobre o corpo do irmão recuperando as forças. Respiravam com dificuldade, abraçaram-se e permitiram o silêncio por alguns minutos. O loiro então ergueu-se, beijando-o levemente e retirando o membro de seu interior. Limpou a si e ao outro com sua camisa, deixada ao lado da cama. Aconchegou-se ao lado de Sam e o envolveu em um abraço. O jovem pousou a cabeça sobre o peito do loiro, entrelaçando suas pernas. Sentia as mãos amadas acariciarem seus cabelos longos e adormeceu, embalado pelo carinho devotado. Dean adormeceu em seguida. Ambos os irmãos, sabiam das dificuldades que enfrentariam. Mas estavam dispostos a lutarem por seus sentimentos.

Lá fora, a luz do luar adentrava o quarto e velava o sono dos Winchesters.

FIM

A expressão "tesouro mais precioso" eu retirei da fic Piratas da Ana Ackles porque ela é linda e a fic também.

Bem pessoal, é minha primeira Wincest e não foi betada, por isso desculpem-me os erros.

Também foi o meu primeiro lemon e confesso que não sei fazer direito cenas de amor, mas chegarei lá.

Aos que lerem, eu amaria receber rewies. Vocês não sabem o quanto me sinto feliz quando vejo uma nova rewie em minha história.


End file.
